Jealousy
by Sunshine Llama
Summary: Draco and Jess, my creation, find each other to be more than friends. But as in every story, it has to get messy...
1. A nice cat nap, how innocent

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters in this but Jess, she is my delicious creation. **

Jealousy

Jess' slippers made little slaps on the stone floor as she padded down the hall toward one of the prefect's room, still holding the last of her Christmas presents to distribute. _This whole holiday thing is overrated, next year they all get coal._ Jess thought to herself, reflecting on the night before she had spent awake wrapping presents and getting wrapping paper cuts. But despite her griping, she could feel the joyous thrill of Christmas morning creeping over her. _Coward, can't even take me head on, has to sneak up on me... _She sighed to herself and flicked her long black hair out of her face. _ Damn you happiness. I haven't had enough sleep to be happy._

Shivering slightly in her pajamas, a t-shirt and green plaid pajama pants, she knocked on the door and too easily managed to pull her face into a smile. After some creaking, a disheveled Draco pulled the door open, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Before she could stop it, her heart skipped a beat seeing him; champagne hair tousled from sleep, his silver eyes blinking at her from between his thick lashes, muscled chest naked above his forest green pajama pants.

------------

He was in forest, chasing someone. Her midnight black hair swayed as she ran ahead of him, seeming to eat the light that came streaming in shafts through the canopy overhead. He was running flat out, chest aching. She was jogging lightly, a light warm-up for a short run. Why couldn't he catch up to her? He slowed down and she grew farther away like she as the one sprinting. He ran faster and faster, but it wasn't enough. He decided he should stop, this was pointless. But he couldn't do it; he wanted to catch her, to see who she was and why he was chasing her in the first place. He was getting close, twenty feet from her. A little longer, ten feet and closing, slowly, agonizingly but surely.

He didn't think his heart could have gone faster, but gaining on her made it. He was smiling like an idiot. Running with her was like turning the handle for an old crank generator. Slow and painfully hard at first, but then you got going and it turned faster and easier. Energy built by every spin of the gears, the tension building faster and faster, until it was about to burst. Only he seemed to be running on happiness, not energy. Every step, pounding into the leaves was a turn of that metal crank inside him, generating immeasurable bliss.

He was getting closer, he could almost touch her. This close he could finally see what she was wearing, a t-shirt and green plaid pajama pants. He reached toward her and her silky obsidian hair slid over his fingers……

Someone was knocking on his door. He groaned and climbed out of bed, the wood in the old bed creaking and sighing with every movement. He got his own room from being a prefect, but he sacrificed new beds that were silent. _What was I dreaming?_ But it was already fading, slipping through his fingers like sand. A few fragments remained, a forest and running. He didn't know why, but it had been important. _Oh well, _he thought, crossing the cold stone floors to open the door.

Jess stood there, holding a present and smiling like it was Christmas morning. _Oh yeah, it's Christmas_. Draco thought to himself, realizing he had walked past his own pile of gifts without realizing it. _Man, Jess looks so good. Too bad she's a friend; she won't want to risk 'destroying the friendship'._

"Merry Christmas Draco!" Jess held the package out to him. It was wrapped in silver paper with a design of white snowflakes.

"Merry Christmas, come on in." Draco sat on the bed looking at his present wondering what she had gotten him. It was dumb to hope, no one ever knew the right thing to get him, but he had a clear idea what he wanted this to be. _Crap, I didn't wrap her present yet. Guess she gets it as is._

"Open it, I just hope you like it. It was really hard to find the right one, but I think I got it perfect." She collapsed onto the floor cross-legged. He frowned. If he wasn't careful, she would see his present before he could give it to her.

He tore the paper away to find a leather-bound book. Turning it over, he saw it was an advanced potion book he had been looking for, exactly what he had wanted. Now he just hoped he was as on target as she had been.

"Jess, this is amazing, where did you find?"

"This obscure little bookshop in a village near my hometown had the only copy I could find. I had my parents mail it here. You really like it? I didn't know if you would…" She looked down at the floor.

"It's better than I could have hoped. Stay here, I have to wrap your present." He jogged to his private bathroom, grabbing a roll of ribbon and scissors on the way. He winked at her, "Turn around." She obeyed and heard the click of the door closing.

"You better not come back out wearing nothing but the ribbon!" She called to him and was answered by a deep, bubbly laugh that made her tingle in a way she loved and hated.

Inside the bathroom, Draco spelled it soundproof and looked down at Jess' present with a scowl. It couldn't compete with her gift, but he could only think of one way to get the ribbon on it, and he would not relish it. It meowed back at him, oblivious to his frustration and hungry. A fluffy, grey-tabby kitten with stunning blue eyes, like Jess' and, sadly, very sharp claws that had been tested on Draco more times than he wanted to think about.

He approached her with the ribbon like a lion tamer and his chair. After a few failed attempts, and genius hit him. Grabbing his wand from where he had discarded it last night, he paralyzed the poor kitten and tied the blue ribbon under her chin. The whole while, those stunning blue eyes were following him. Seeing them, Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to release her, she wanted revenge.

Again he was hit by inspiration. He dumped his clothes out of the hamper and put the frozen feline in there and closed the lid. He unspelled her and carried the now rocking hamper into the next room.

"You can turn around now."

"Are you decent?" He could hear the teasing in her voice. He laughed. He had gotten used to it, considering the whole school thought he was screwing everyone. He had even started playing along, no one believed him when he told them otherwise.

"Never. Now turn around and get your present." He was still laughing and walking toward her slowly with the heaving basket of cuteness. She turned around with one eye squinted closed and looked like she was expecting the worst. Draco kneeled with the basket before her, crossing his toes that she would like it.

Smiling, she slowly opened the hamper, and her face lit up.

"Draco, you shouldn't have! He or a she?" She picked up the kitten and pet her. The kitten was purring and rubbing her head against Jess' chest, nothing like the evil beast that had inflicted so many wounds over the last week. _What I wouldn't give to be that cat right now._ Draco thought before he could stop himself.

"She is eight weeks old and seems to like you a lot. Did I do okay?" He smiled at her.

"You did better than okay, she is perfect. What should I call her?" Jess was rubbing the kitten's ears. _Really want to switch with the cat._ He thought a while before answering.

"How about aoi-me-neko? It's Japanese for blue eyed cat." She stopped petting the cat to look over at him.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese. Aoi-me-neko is perfect." She was looking at him with respect and something other than friendship in her eyes.

"My housekeeper taught me last summer. I had nothing better to do so…" He tried to make it sound casual, hoping he was a good enough actor. He had really begged his mother to hire a Japanese housekeeper so he could learn Japanese. Just after he had learned that Jess' mother was Japanese, he had thought it would give him a leg up on the competition. Oddly, he had started learning the language for itself in no time at all. He had been fascinated and was now learning French and wanted to learn Italian and Latin.

Jess started to say something, but was stopped by a huge yawn, big arm stretch and all.

"Sorry, I got up early this morning and now it is catching up with me." She lied.

"You should go back to sleep, I won't keep you." _Stay, don't leave stay with me. We can take a nap together on my bed, please let her stay._

"I won't be able to. Ginny is probably up by now and will show up any time now for a snowball fight or something." She sighed. "And no smart remarks about the Gryffindors, they are perfectly good people. Okay?"

"Fine. You could crash here; I can distract her so you can grab an hour or so." _Distract her, have her running circles around the astronomy tower looking for you. It really is Christmas._

"No. Ginny would be mad, I'll just…" She was interrupted again by a yawn. This time Draco joined in, as much as he tried to stop it. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"So I stayed up late wrapping presents, I'm fine."

"You're a horrible liar. Go back to bed, I'll spell the door or have Goyle guard it." She started to stand up and almost fell over.

"No, if I go to sleep, you have to also. Get in that bed or I'll tackle you." He scrunched over like he was gonna run at her. She laughed and headed toward the bed. She was almost asleep by the time he got to the other side.

Stopping, he looked down at her with her eyes closed, almost asleep and peaceful. Then she opened an eye and told him to get in or she would tackle **him**. He climbed in chuckling and she curled up with her head on his chest, asleep instantly. He lay there, waiting for sleep, reveling in the touch of her skin and being close to her.

Then Aoi-me-neko hopped onto the bed and meowed. Draco smiled and let her under the covers, where he curled up next to Draco's hip. It was Christmas, and it was the best one ever.

------------

**Later there will be Ron and Harry, but that will take a while, so I didn't list it. I hope you like Jess; she will have more depth later. Until then you will have to make do with Draco's hot smokin' body. God he is soo hot. Draco haters, he is not perfect, he will do some dumb and evil stuff later. Harry haters, he will also appear later and do some things out of his goody too shoes nature. Things will get ugly. I apologize in advance; my updates will probably be slow. I do not have the whole plot planned out and I have very little free time. I love you all, please review, it helps like chocolate.**


	2. Waking up, a bit bitter sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this but Jess, all others belong to JKR, a goddess with a publishing agent.**

Jealousy

Jess rolled over is her sleep. Someone was calling a name, but it wasn't hers. _Probably someone trying to get Pansy up, that lazy bum. _She settled back into sleep. _You're not any better, you know. _Her conscience told her. _Go away, I'm trying to sleep. _She responded.

Draco heard something, but he ignored it, cuddling closer to Jess' warmth. _This is nice, I could get used to it. _He drifted further into sleep until… Someone was pulling on his ear and he opened his eyes to his father's very angry face.

"DRACO! Get up! Get up NOW! Get away from your filthy bitch and greet your family, you little whore!" His father was turning an odd shade of red that Draco could only associate with him being close to murdering someone. That someone being either him or Jess. _Odd to think this was the one time I was innocently in bed with a girl and he has to walk in on it. _Draco groaned from lack of sleep and a developing head ache as Lucius yanked him out of bed by his ear.

"At least they are clothed. I hope the slut didn't give anything to our little Draco. She probably drugged him or something…" Narcissa snarled from the doorway, standing next to Dumbledore and Snape. _Oh shit…_ Draco thought at seeing the Headmaster. _He doesn't like me anyway; this is bound to lose me my prefect standing._

Dumbledore, still smiling oddly, walked over and gently woke up Jess. She sighed and opened her eyes.

Jess opened her eyes to Dumbledore's gently smiling face. She smiled back without thinking.

"Good morning headmaster. Mind if I ask what you are doing in my room?" She didn't even sit up, she was still sleepy and tired.

"Well, Draco was supposed to meet his parents this morning. And when he didn't show up, they called me and here we are."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in my room, headmaster." She was slightly more awake, but this was still making no sense.

"I am not in your room; you are in Draco's room." She sat up and saw that she was in fact in Draco's room. _Oh yeah, we took a nap together. So why is everyone so upset, it was perfectly innocent._ Her tired mind still had yet to make the connection.

Still confused, she stretched and got out of bed to look for her slippers. They seemed to have hidden themselves.

"Professors, Narcissa, would you excuse us? I have something to say in private." Lucius sounded very calm, but Draco was still rubbing his ear with his face scrunched up. Narcissa looked to argue, but held her tongue and left with them. Jess started to follow them, but Lucius stopped her and sat her and Draco on the bed next to each other.

Curious and very confused, she started to examine Draco's very red ear. She whispered something and touched his ear. Draco looked over surprised.

"Is that better?" She touched his face and he turned red, still very confused at her calmness.

"Yes." He said, almost inaudible. "Where did you learn that?"

"My parents, its kind of a family secret." She smiled a little and faced Lucius, who looked like he was trying to swallow something very slimy.

"Draco, I have always encourage you to find your"-ugly face-"soul mate. But could you look a little further?" He voice was trying to be sincere, but it came out condescending. Draco looked enraged.

"What? Even if we were together, which we aren't, there is nothing wrong with her. She's Slytherin for Merlin's sake. What more do you want?"

"She isn't pure. A filthy mudblood and you slept with her." That red color from earlier was coming back to his face. It seemed to be contagious, Draco was turning it also and he looked about to slug his father. But Jess wasn't exactly jumping off the walls either.

"There is nothing wrong with mixed descent, but if you would like to know, my heritage goes back to the gods. Research before pointing fingers, new blood." Lucius looked thunderstruck when she met his eyes. Her face was a calm mask, but beneath it he could see her struggling not to hit him. The new blood remark had hit home, just liked she had hoped. He may make the remark of being pure, but there was a muggle parent somewhere in his history. Her parents had a big sheet of paper crumbling with age running back to the kami creating the earth, and she was there with her family, straight descendents, and every relative wizards. At that moment she had kind of wished to be mixed blood, just so she could hit him for trying to make himself superior.

"There is no such thing as gods, superstitious little girl. And I would be much obliged if you would stop seeing my son, little goddess. Come Draco, we have presents to exchange." Lucius had regained his exposure and turned to leave; gesturing over his shoulder like Draco was a servant.

"No. I asked you to stop using that slur around me. Also you insulted one of my friends, and I demand an apology. Now, you will go and wait for me to get dressed and come down, or you will leave. Make your choice." Draco stayed sitting, but he had an air around him like he was the father and Lucius was an unruly child. Lucius stood there for a second before marching out the door. And Draco collapsed in giggles. Jess soon followed suit, rolling around on the bed with him until her abs started to twitch.

"That's just gotta be unhealthy for me, my stomach hurts." Jess finally stopped the urge to laugh and sat up.

"I thought for sure he was gonna punch me." Jess started to laugh again and fell over in pain.

"Stop that or I might be stuck like this for the rest of my life."

"Seriously, thank you. I've wanted a reason to stand up to him and you gave me that. Don't think I'm happy at what he said, but you responding gave me courage. So, thanks." He rolled over and looked her in the eye when he said that to her. She felt an odd new emotion twisting her gut, but in a wonderful way. She licked her lips and tried to talk, but couldn't find words or break eye contact. His lips looked so lush, so… kissable. _No, do not cross that boundary. You put it there for a reason, he is a friend._ But all the logic in the world couldn't stop her as she leaned closer and gently touched her lips to his. It was soft and chaste and perfect and made the room spin and turned her world upside down. _Wow, I never thought it would be that good. I hoped, dreamed, but never actually thought it could be that good._

Then she felt it, his hand was on her face, and he was rubbing his thumb on her cheek bone, stopping her from breaking the kiss. Finally, she found the will to pull back, breaking that moment of perfection.

"Sorry. I don't know what…" She blushed furiously and succumbed to mumbling.

"I'm sorry we didn't do that sooner." And then he captured her lips in another kiss, and she sure as hell wasn't going to break this one.

**Notes: I hoped you like it, this is a fast update for me, be proud. Was it weird to refer to Draco's dad as Lucius, cuz I don't want to have to write Draco's dad over and over again, it is long and boring. 'He' doesn't work either.. so .. umm… I guess you just have to deal with it, but I still want the input. Happiness to all and REVIEW! Or I will steal Christmas like Bone Daddy, aka Jack. I LOVE THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! Sry, I just got the soundtrack and having happiness freak outs cuz I had forgotten it existed, and I love it, so I'm all happy about rediscovering it. Bye, lots of love to all readers and double love to anyone who has reviewed to me.**


	3. Dirty Shower Sex, almost

**Disclaimer: I only own Jess, stop reminding me…..**

Jealousy

Draco's hand returned to her face as they kissed, so sweet and innocent and wonderful. It was all he'd ever dreamed it would be and more. Caught up in the moment, he decided to break the purity of the kiss and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her and exploring the slick roof of her mouth. _God, how does she taste so sweet? It's like sticking your tongue in a pile of powdered sugar. _

And then she was kissing back returning the tongue treatment, running her tongue over his teeth and sucking on his bottom lip. Draco moaned before he could stop himself. He moved his hand to her hair and pulled her closer to him, kissing harder and more passionately. She moaned this time, and not from the bruising pressure on her lips, but from the warmth and ache she was feeling somewhere lower.

He felt her hands roaming over his bare chest, searching to fulfill a need for more skin. Each touch was like a drop of water after a long drought, tiny bits soothing the immediate ache, but leaving the larger need unattended to. _But we'll get to that later; right now I just want her touch_. He thought to himself.

With a hand on her waist and the other in her hair, he guided her down onto the bed. Moving his lips from her mouth to suck at her neck, he nipped gently at the soft skin. He was rewarded with more moans and a hand painfully grabbing a handful of his champagne hair. He was even more turned on and felt under her t-shirt, sliding toward her breast. _She's going to stop me soon; I know she is, juts let me enjoy this while it lasts…_Draco thought, hoping it would never end. _She probably has a boyfriend…_His conscience spoke up, trying to end his fun._ It is her decision. _He silenced the dumb little voice.

His hand reached her breast and he reveling in the feel of it, how breathtaking it felt to touch the forbidden parts of her body. He stayed there, frozen, his mouth on her neck, his hand on her breast, stopped to memorize the feel of her body, thinking he wouldn't get the pleasure of that touch after this one time. _She can't mean for it to be more than a one night stand._ He second guessed himself, underestimating like always.

Her hands, which had been gripping the bed sheets, moved to stroke up and down his back.

"Draco…" Her voice was a little strained, making him chuckle inside.

"Yes?" His was actually more strained, _Damn girls and their good acting skills!_

"Are you alright? You just kinda stopped moving, is something wrong?" Her voice was almost normal, the pleasure was slipping away, and right now it was a good thing.

"I … I know that you probably don't want a big relationship… If you do… you might want to speak up…." He sat up and turned away, trying to hide the pain and embarrassment written across his face. He didn't want her to know that he was a virgin.

"What?" She was angry, scratch that **furious**. She pushed him off and sat up, glaring at him. "You thought I was just here for a one night stand? You asshole!"

"Well.." He started to explain how he didn't think anybody would want him for more than sex, but she didn't wait for an explanation, sprinting to the door. _Crap, shit, bloody hell… _he said to himself, she thought he was implying she had a reputation, not that he did.

He sprinted after her and pushed the door closed before it got open more than a foot.

"Let … go … of … the … door… Draco." Each word was spat with venom, burning into his soul that she hated him now. _You are such a wanker, you practically called her a slut…_ His conscience started to pick at him again. _Go to hell, I have to deal with something right now._

"Not until you listen." He replied. "I didn't mean to imply anything, but –"

"But what? What were you going to say? That you just thought I should know you thought I was the Slytherin whore! At least you're being honest for once, or is it the first time?" She mocked him and tried to push his arm off the door. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, giving her no room to move. She struggled, but he was stronger and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Shut up, just shut up." His voice was calm and quiet, and she didn't respond. "I love you, so much it hurts to turn you down. But I don't know your feelings. If all you wanted was a good fuck, I was going to give it to you. I would have let you break my heart just so you would be happy, just so I could feel your skin and give you that one pleasure. Am I so wrong to think you wouldn't or couldn't love me? I know what they say about me…"

"You're wrong." Her voice was thick, and he thought it was anger until something wet hit his forearm. "I want you… I never listen to what they say, I thought I knew you better..." _She's…crying?_

"If you want me for me.. can we please wait? I want our first time together to be, I don't know, perfect." _Crap, I almost said **my** first time…_ "I don't want you to regret it later."

"Ok." He loosened his grip and she turned to bury her face in his chest. For a second he held her, letting her feel safe and happy. Her hair smelled like fresh fruit, which one he couldn't decide.

"Thanks, and I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"That's a pretty big promise…."

"I promise, don't you trust me?"

"Yes." She looked up into his face, grinning like it was Christmas. Oh yeah, IT IS! "Can I borrow your shower?"

"Can't you use your own?" He looked down at her, puzzled.

"Do you really want me walking down the halls horny and wearing nothing but my PJs? I just might screw the next male I see…" She winked at him, _she is bloody brilliant!_ "I think I need a cold shower first. Unless…" He laughed.

"Unless what?" He still had his arms around her, and he was tracing circles on his shoulder with her pointer finger.

"The way I see it, you have two choices, other than letting me use your shower."

"And they are?" He was raising his eyebrows, any higher and they would have disappeared in his hair.

"Either you finish what you started, or I might just have to pay Crabbe or Goyle a visit." She tried to look evil, but failed miserably. He laughed again, a deep happy laugh that started low in his gut and bubbled up to his lips.

"I love you." He squeezed her shoulders.

"Then let me use your shower, since you seem to find the consequences so funny."

"Shower away." He kissed her lightly on the lips. He tried to pull away but she grabbed his hair and pulled him into a deep, lusty kiss, pressing her body against his. She stepped away and winked at him, leaving him breathless.

She closed the bathroom door and Draco sank back onto the bed. _She is so fucking sexy! I almost took her up on that second option._

A little later, he heard water running and looked over. _Why is the bathroom door open? I better go fix it…_ He got up and went to close the door. _Perve!_ His conscience still wouldn't leave him alone. _I'll close the door, I won't even look…_

He reached the door and almost closed it, when he saw some cloths on the ground. Curious, he stepped in and looked at them. Obviously, they were her shirt, pants and panties. But, the panties had a wet spot on the crotch. Without really thinking, he looked over to see her.

She was naked, leaning over the bath tub. Her torso was hidden by the shower curtain as she adjusted the temperature, but he could see her hips and legs.

He was feeling hot, and the pajama bottoms suddenly felt restrictive. _Maybe I'm being unfair, maybe I should…_ Without another thought, he strode across the bathroom to the shower.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her out of the shower. She was surprised and off balance. He took advantage of that, pulling her hard against him and kissing her, deeply. After a second of staying frozen, she kissed back, pushing against his body.

He walked her backwards, she stumbled but he held her against him, until her back was against the wall, pushing her head back to the wall with his next kiss. Hands exploring her body, he caught her hips between his and the wall. He thrust against her, still kissing her hard. She cried out, feeling his erection, but he ate the words from her mouth, silencing her. His hands felt her body, moving lower on her.

Breathing hard, he pulled back, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. He kissed the hollow where her shoulder met her neck ever so gently and slid one finger into her. She shuddered and gasped, so he stopped, the finger still inside her, moving to stare into her wide dark eyes.

"Draco…" She started but was interrupted as he began to move the finger, making room for the next one. She was groaning with pleasure and clutching at his back. With two inside of her, he began to thrust them into her, and she cried out for him. He thrust slowly but repeatedly, but there was more room after a while of that. Finally he added the third finger and pumped it in and out, hard and fast.

He loved the way she was moaning and thrusting her hips with his hand. But there was something missing. He knew, like most men did by his age, that girls had a spot that drove them crazy. So he went on an expedition. Each couple of thrusts, he changed the angle, pushed deeper, or moved it to one side. He leaned his head on her neck, feeling the vocal vibrations with his lips.

Then he thrust once more and she screamed. _Hmm, let's try that again…_ He hit the same spot and she screamed again. He had found the spot, and he hit it again and again, hard. She screamed as fast as she could draw breath.

Then, her body tightened around his hand and she threw her head back, looking up at the ceiling as her knees went weak. He pulled his fingers out of her and she slid to sit on the floor, her eyes a little glazed as she smiled up at him.

"I guess you liked it, enjoy your shower." He winked and walked out of the room. More like, he attempted and she tripped him. He fell hard and anger flared through him. _I go and fuck her like she wanted and she trips me!_

"What the –!" She grabbed his erection through his pants.

"You didn't think I let you get away with that, did you?" She stroked the bulge and his breath caught in his throat. _It feels so good…_ Then she pulled the fabric down to his knees. Watching his eyes like a cat, she lowered her lips to his thigh, giving it a feather light kiss. His breath was shaky and fast, and he couldn't look away from her. Eyes still locked, she licked his thigh and slowly kissed a trail up to his erection.

She smiled dirtily and licked up the member and then swirled her tongue over the tip.

"Jess…"He started, but he cried out as she slid her mouth over him. Painfully slow, she slid her mouth up, until she had only his tip in her lips. Then she pulled all of him back into her mouth. She moved up and down his member, raking her teeth over it, twirling her tongue around it. Then she picked up the pace, bobbing her head as his hips thrust upwards in return. He grabbed the doorway white knuckled and moaned for her, calling her name and begging her to not stop. _God, she is good. I wonder what she'd be like…no, no thoughts like that…still, hard not to think about it when she's doing me like this…_

She kept pleasuring him, slow and then faster, and then agonizingly slow again, and finally faster, pulling harder and biting lightly until he came, screaming her name. She swallowed all that came out. Wiping her mouth, she crawled up to kiss him.

"I guess you liked it, too." With that, she climbed into the still running shower to wash off all the sweat and fluids. And he lay there, still recovering from his first fuck. _It might be harder to wait than I expected…_

**Sry that it takes me soo long to update, I'm like a bipolar writer, I write massive amounts and then go forever without touching a keyboard. I know, it's a horrid habit… But, I gotta hope my work is worth the wait. And actually, I had written this chapter and just wanted to get it edited first, but then I found it and cleaned it up and now you get to read it… still got no idea where this is really going, I have like four different endings duking it out in my head.. and this chapter is dedicated to Jenn, something dirty and sweet since YOU LEFT ME FOR COLLEGE! I have the next chapter like half done and I will try to get on a system or something so I can update more often... Hope you liked it, and as always I love feedback!**


	4. the aftermath well, part of it anyway

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…. But jess is still and will always be mine… But man I want to own Draco…**

Jealousy

Jess stumbled as she stepped into the shower, but Draco was still lying dumbfounded on the floor. _Was I really that good? Does he know I'm a virgin? I hope not… he'd probably leave me if he knew…_ Jess washed herself off and let the water pound into her back as she thought. _So much in so little time… I kissed my crush… we had our first fight… and our first make-up sex… kinda…_ She turned off the water and stepped out, checking first to see that Draco had managed to move back to his room. She was surprised she could even stand, the orgasm had been so debilitating, which was why she had had to crawl after him when he tried to leave.

She dried off and pulled on her pajamas, shivering as the cold fabric touched her skin. After toweling off her hair and combing it with what she assumed was Draco's on the sink, she peeked out of the bathroom. All the embarrassment that seemed to have disappeared that morning was back in full force. She was already second guessing herself and wondering what he could see in her. _How could someone as amazing as him seriously like me back?_

He had changed out of his pajamas into dress clothes, to meet his parents she assumed. _Oh, yeah. They're probably waiting downstairs… pissed._ He was wearing a deep green button up shirt tucked into black slacks. The way he looked back over his shoulder, still in the middle of tightening his red and green tie with wide eyes, with a blank face when he heard the door opening made her heart jump. _He looks amazing…_A smile spread across his face as she stepped from behind the door, turning with his arms out so she could see a 360 view of the outfit.

"How do I look?" His arms fell to his sides but the smile stayed.

"Amazing." She fidgeted a little in her pajamas, feeling underdressed just by standing in the same room as him.

"So…." Draco's turn to fidget as he tried to find words to fill the silence.

"Yeah…."

"I guess we're..."

"Dating?" She finished for him, making it a question in case she had perceived it differently from him. _Oh, god I hope not. This could turn so awkward so quickly, and I don't want to be awkward with him…_

"If that's okay by you?" Draco looked up sheepishly, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes." _Crap, I bet I sounded desperate…but were dating! I'm allowed to be excited about that, right?_

"Great." Draco breathed a sigh of relief over getting it all cleared up. "I've kind gotta…"

"Go meet your parents… clean the mess I made. Sorry 'bout that." Jess finished for him again.

"No, its not your fault at all. They're just…" He rubbed his neck, searching for a word that fit them but didn't sound bitter.

"Tell you what." Jess strode over and caught his collar straightening out a kink that had been bothering her (and giving her an excuse to stand next to him). "We can run by my room, let me get dressed in something slightly more appropriate then this, and I'll go with you to face the wrath of your parents."

"Sounds great, but don't you have family visiting? I don't want to hold you up." He draped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"They won't be here until later. Besides, as much as you deny it, your parents wouldn't be mad if it wasn't for me. The least I can do is to help fix it." And he responded only with a quick peck on the lips before releasing her. He grabbed his suit jacket and they left.

Draco had to wait in the common room because, unlike him, Jess had to share a dorm room with other Slytherin girls and they would not be pleased to have a random guy show up in their room. So he sat and watched the fire, replaying some of the events of the morning, still barely believing it had happened. And then he heard a voice that made his skin crawl addressing him from across the room.

"Merry Christmas, Draky-poo. I heard the most abominable gossip about you and some tramp in your bed this morning and I had to dispel the rumors. Tell it wasn't true, sweetie." Pansy Parkinson chattered as she walked towards him.

**Thanks for being patient, im reeeally gonna try and update more often. I know this was a long stint without anything, and have no excuse other than I forgot I was writing it and then came across it while cleaning my computer. So, I hope this is enough for now and I will try to write more soon. Thanks for reviewing and not killing me when I abandoned this story, sorry again!**


End file.
